


The Ink That Runs Through My Veins

by left_of_the



Series: Tattoo universe [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 'cause there may be other stories, Bye now, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First story, FxF, Grimm is a tattoo artist, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Slow Burn, Some angst, Yaoi, and hat'n'clogs adopted him, and write chapters, bleach crap, but - Freeform, from other fandoms, i will go now, ichi works at Urahara's shop, ichi's family is dead, mxf, not set in Karakura Town, okay, pls read!, sorry - Freeform, sorry if you support trump, the worst thing since donald trump, very occ, with ByaRen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_of_the/pseuds/left_of_the
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow is in love. </p>
<p>Its not an unrequited love, and its definitely not mutual. </p>
<p>Hell, he's never met the guy. </p>
<p>All he knows is that the orange-haired menace that sits outside his window every Goddamned day has no idea how hard Grimmjow has fallen.  </p>
<p>But what Grimmjow doesn't Know is the strange ties that bind a colleague to his crush. </p>
<p>So, put one grown-ass man, two idiots and an unsuspecting kid in an awkward situation and what do you get? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a shitty story.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tattoo! Artist modern AU where Grimmjow falls in love with Ichigo, who is trying to get a tattoo and find his place in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>this won't be any deep shit. Its a fluff story. Also my first one, so please go easy on me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside I Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is going to be terrible so prepare your anuses for the worst friggin' roleycoaster to ever not be a roller Coaster! 
> 
>  
> 
> (That are sense, okay?)
> 
> (That all made sense, okay? Let's get on with writing now.. Enough procrastination) 
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm still procrastinating.) 
> 
>  
> 
> (No I will start now..... After doing...that...thing...that I needed to do...y'know?..... That thing where you.....do....stuff)

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

 

 

Ichigo wondered through the busy streets of downtown, not focusing in the slightest. As often as his took this path (which was pretty much everyday During his lunch break) he'd never once found his feet straying from a particular route  

He came to the conclusion that his feet had their own conciousness that functioned perfectly well, even if the one unfortunate enough to be stuck in his head didn't.

 

He wasn't exscactly sure why he always ended up outside a particular tattoo parlour, yet he never bothered to think about it, or more like never though too hard about it. Despite being super smart, like super smart. Like Einstein. Ichigo wondered if he always came back because the bench was comfy, however, his feet took the same route, oblivious to the pouring rain and his head had to step in and direct his body to a café adjacent to the parlour before he was run over by a car or he caught a cold  

 

As often as the visits the parlour (or th outside at least) he'd never found the strength to drag his feet through the tinted door, so he let his feet use their independent mind to plonk himself down on a weatherworn bench and watch people do what he doesn't have the courage to do on a daily basis. Like brain toruture. 

 

For a while Ichigo had been contemplating wether or not to get a tattoo. He was old enough, had a vague idea of what he wanted and money was no issue as his boss took care of his basic needs so he had a lot saved up.

 

And still he never went into the shop. He wasn't sure why. He has piercings, a lot of them, so a tattoo wouldn't clash with his image (not that he gave a shit about it). He also had a shitty stick and poke tattoo on the bottom of his foot, so the pain had nothing to do with it.p (he didn't count that tattoo because it was done when he was a teenager). He wasn't afraid of the people in the shop, in fact one of the people in there was the childhood friend who'd done the shitty stick and poke tattoo. He was winning awards and all that jazz; yet, Ichigo had never gone in.

 

He frowned a little, wondering what was holding him back. He'd heard amazing things about the artists in the store, despite their less-than-favourable nicknames in the tattooing world. (I.e. Lazy Barstard, Lanky Bastard, Pineapple Bastard,Emotionless Bastard, and Blue Haired Bastard). The tattoo industry was something Ichigo had was rather interested in, but he'd never attempted to join. 

 

Of all the artists Ichigo liked his favourite by far was the Blue Haired Bastard, or Grimmjow, and he worked in the shop opposite his daily lunch time adventure. Strangely enough the man's designs often found themselves on the walls of his crappy apartment as he fantasised what tattoo he wanted and how it would look against his tan skin. 

 

Thinking more deeply Ichigo relised that the tattoo industry would probably suit him more than working behind the scenes of the small unlicensed Shōten that his Surrogate father owned. 

 

He he had bright orange hair for a start, something that made people cautious and not stick around long enough to hear him explain that his hair colour is perfectly natural. The permanent scowl on his face probably didn't give of a better impression than his hair did, and that was perfectly under his control.

 He knocked his tounge bar violently against one of his lip rings, producing a harsh clanking sound over and over and over again, not wanting to think on his unfair orcastrisation; the reason beyond his control.

 

This was making his head hurt. 

 

Ichigo go made his decision before uttering a harsh sigh: he was going to come back after work and book and appointment. For a long time he had been debating whether to get one or not. So torn over an unknown reason so screw it! 

 

Smling slightly Ichigo allowed himself to ignore the strange looks from children and the disaprovig glares of their mothers as he began to plod back to work, completely unaware of the piercing cyan eyes that latched onto his retreating form.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Candfloss and Unicorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!point to make! 
> 
> He first chapter was from IGHIGO's p.o.v and this one if from GRIMMJOWS. 
> 
> Now that cleared up, please enjoy some shitty occ-ness. 
> 
> I didn't proof read this! Well. I did but failed completely. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> (Is there are any that really get on your nerves just tell me and I'll fix them as soon as possible) 
> 
> WARNING: fourth wall broken. Satan will collect my soul when I die. I have committed a sin far worse than murder

 

 

 

Grimmjow watched the orange-haired boy.

 

It was his favourite pass time. 

 

At first it was simple curiosity but over time he'd begun to look forward to the thirty odd minutes when the boy sat outside, stared into nothingness, and occasionally shoved food in his mouth to ward off any form of conversation with the wide variety of people that accompanied him. 

 

Grimmjow found him facinating. So much so that his entire schedule had been re-worked to make sure that he never had a customer at the time of the orange-heads visit. Of course, this was only so that he didn't get yelled at for slacking off and the customer's extra time wasn't taken out of his pay check. 

 

The other members of the store couldn't quite figure out Grimmjow's fixation on the boy, but through his cyan eyes the boy was perfect. 

 

The boy wasn't very tall by Grimmjow's standards, but the smaller size made him even more huggable. He had piercing scattered all over his face and ears, probably with more under his clothes. And that hair was so bright and spiky and looked so incredibly soft. (At least to Grimmjow). 

 

Grimmiow noticed that that the boy almost always had a bento and that he always went into the adacent coffee house after eating to order a large coffee. 

 

Grimmjow noticed that some days the kid would turn up dead on his feet. 

 

Those days he would be accompanied by a pair of women (one strangely cat-like and the other looked like she would kill anyone who so much looked at them the wrong way) who just sat on the bench a few feet away and made out like a pair of unicorny teenagers.

 

Grimmjow noticed that that the day after the pair of women came, the boy never did  

 

Grimmjow noticed that that he flinched when ever a man walked passed and that he refused to look at anyone unfamiliar who st on the bench. 

 

Grimmjow noticed that, when ever the weather was decent, the orange hairsed kid brought a sketch pad. 

 

Grimmjow noticed that the the kid would, more often than not, accidentally leave something behind. Then the blonde barista would rocket out of the coffee shop and yell after the boy. 

 

Grimmjow noticed, with great displeasure, that the place where he worked was perfectly wound proof. 

 

Grimmjow had noticed all of these things over time. 

 

No, don't look at him like that. It's not like it's his fault Starrk had moved him near to the window just so he could be in the station next to Szayel. 

 

Grimmjows feature slid slid out of their trademark (psychotic) grin and into a slight frown, trying once again and failing to focus on the design he had to commission for an appointment tomorrow. The failing part was mostly (okay, completely) due to the smokin hot mass of curiosity sitting outside the tinted window. 

 

Something about the nameless boy intrigued Grimmjow and he wished for nothing more than for the orange object of his desire to walk through the door and request a tattoo, or at the very least a consultation. Just so Grimmjow could have an excuse to talk to him. 

 

Just so so Grimmjow could hear his voice (obviously not so he could add sound to his fantasies). 

 

Just so Grimmjow could learn his name (you would have to be stupid if you think he would call it when he pleasures himself, thinking of the boy). 

 

Absentmindedly he dropped the pencil be was holding and bought a large, ink-stained hand up to scratch the left side of his face. 

 

"Oi! Candy Floss! Shtep Fecken' up mah work, ya lard-ass!" Nnoitra yelled, slapping Grimmjow's hand from a meter away. 

 

Grimmjow's face almost winced but he refused he temptation, with only the thought that it would give Nnoitra satisfaction as a motive. Anyone else, he would have shown the pain. Just not Nnoitra. Smug douche bag could use a little less ego. 

 

Nnoitra was almost a foot taller than Grimmiow, standing at a terrifying 7 feet and half an inch tall. The only thing people remembered about Nnoitra was how stretched he was. Like, even his teeth were long, like fucking piano keys! 

 

Of course, there are only two people in the world who can get away with insulting Nnoitra's teeth: Nnoitra and his Blonde Boyfrind, Shinji. And Shinji only got away with it because his teeth were also on the 'incredibly rectangular' side. 

 

He hears Renji laugh from the other side of the divide, probably at the candy floss comment. Hey, what can you expect when you have blue hair and work with Dick Wads? 

 

"Shut it, Pineapple!" Grimmjow yelled, knowing full well Renji wouldn't like that comment. 

 

It appears Renji had he long haired guy over in his workstation because when ever that guy came in Renji becomes isolated in a bubble that no one could worm their way into. It was painfully obvious that they are infatuated with each other. Everyone in the whole cock-sucking universe knew.

 

Well, everyone but those two. 

 

No matter how many times he was confronted about it, Renji always denied even likening the stoically beautiful man. However, even a straight, blind and partially deaf guy could work out these two were screwing. All you need is half a nose and a trip to the men's room. 

 

Renji was was a few years younger than Grimmjow was, but he was just as popular. With bright red hair often worn in a high pony tail and tribal tattoos that started on his forehead and ended God knows where (Not that God particularly wanted to know. I don't think anyone  _wants_ to know), Renji attracts the most men out of everyone in the shop. After all, he is the only one who bottoms.

 

"Sorry, man! Totally forgot you did that!" Grimmjow lifted his hands into the air in a sign of apology. 

 

"Ya know, s'pretty 'ard ta furget th' gian'-ass bone tha's ta'ood onta ya face, Grimmi-boyeh," Nnoitra said, roughly grabbing Grimmjow's face to examine his handy work. 

 

Grimmjow just smilled and nodded to the best of his abilty with his head in a vice grip. No actual reply was said, mostly because only Nnoitra's half brother and boyfriend could understand his ridiculous accent. 

 

Grimmjow groaned because, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nameless boy rise from the bench and head to the coffee shop. Nnoitra saw what he was looking at, grinned that piano tooth grin, and stating singing 'Grimmeh boi's in luuve, Grimmeh boi's in luuve.' While running round the store like a crazed maniac on several types of drugs. To pre perfectly honest, it would surprise no one if he was.

 

Grimmjow groaned again, this time out of his pure stupidity for saying he would do overtime the morning after a night out drinking. 

 

It it was going to be a loooooong seven hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Time for the explanation to my weird-ass descriptions. 
> 
> Bento- Japanese word for boxed lunch, usually home made. (P.s if you didn't know that, you are a bad toffee apple) 
> 
> Unicorny- a way of saying horny in strange mode (y'know, cause unicorns are horny?)
> 
> If there's anything us don't understand please just ask! I live reading the comments, I do a happy feet dance when a new one comes in! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I still need suggestions for what tattoo to give Ichi. 
> 
> WiltingGirl said a symbolic tattoo so something like Japanese writing? Or wings? Idk. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm clueless with symbols. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Boom! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ikd


	3. Pineapple Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait, this will be updated again soon! With a longer chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i apologise 
> 
> i haven't had the effort or time to update 
> 
> second off, this chapter is shit
> 
> it was meant to be way longer, but its late and shit happened so lets call this chapter 3.1.
> 
> chapter 3.2 will be out by the 21st of may.
> 
>  
> 
> thirdly, I'm now writing on a mac not a phone, which has magical auto-grammar. so please excuse the god-awful grammar, spelling, punctuation ect.. 
> 
>  
> 
> i would also like to point out that i am suffuring hay fever and my eyes won't stop watering. the whole world is blurry and I'm struggling to read

 

 

 

CHAPTER 3:

"Ichigo! It's been too fuckin' long man!" Reni cried from his position behind the reception desk. 

 

Byakuya had slipped out of the store to go buy some cheap convenience store food and a revolting fizzy drink that Renji loved, so the red haired man in question had taken the chance to muck around on the shop's computer under the guise of 'attending to his client list'. 

 

Grimmjow didn't bother looking up. Far too many of Renji's friend (this guy knew practically everyone in a 30 mile radius) had popped into the parlour attempting to get a free tattoo. 

 

Key word 'attempt'.

 

Renji was extremely uptight on freebies; at the most his friends would be lucky to get 10% off.

 

Grimmjow really couldn't be bothered with Renji's shit at the moment. He was working tirelessly to get his workstation clean for a massive group of big-shot clients booked for later in the day.

 

"Ha ha...Yeah. I didn't really want to disturb you now that your...away from us." Renji's guest replied, somewhat nervous sounding. The comment did strike Grimmjow as odd but everyone who worked at the shop knew-to some degree-that both Renji and Byakuya had been raised in a less-than-savoury environment.

 

"Dude! S'totally fine! I'm  _always_ happy to see a brother. 'Sides Byakuya's always hanging around despite running his own fancy-schmancy business. T'be honest I kinda miss being' altogether, y'know?"  Reni spoke in a loud volume, sounding almost wistful. Of course, the moron probably didn't know the meaning of the word wistful. 

 

Ichigo chuckled, his friends antics soothing whatever doubts he had and making him wonder what had kept him from entering for so long. 

 

Grimmjow decided that now was a good opportunity to glance at the clock that hung above the reception desk, figuring that it was a good enough excuse to get an eyeful of a friend of Renji's that didn't have the man chasing them over a hill screaming bloody murder. 

 

And as hard as he tried, Grimmjow could not completely hide the half-chokeing sound he emitted as his cerulean eyes took in the orange haired beauty that was engaged in an animated conversation with Renji. 

 

From the man's full blown laughter, Grimmjow can only conclude that the only thing he was successful in doing was making himself look like a twat. 

 

Of course, and exaggerated cough can only look so smooth whilst sprawled over an ink-splattered desk with eyes suddenly finding a worn leather couch so very interesting. 

 

Eeeeeevvvvveeeeeerrrrrrr sooooooo slooooooowly Grimmjow slid back into his chair with a poker face that would put Joe McKeehen to shame. Because its perfectly natural for grown-ass men to randomly hug their desks. 

 

What? You've never seen it happen? Pshaw.

 

"Any-who's, why the sudden visit Ichi?" Reni asked, the amused glint still present in the burning ocean of his eyes. 

 

"A tattoo...well, a proper one," Ichigo said with twinkling laughter in his voice. At the comment or at Grimmjow's escapade was unknown to the blue-haired male but from the way Renji's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners made it seem like more of an inside joke than slap-stick humour. 

 

"Shit man, you still got that God awful sakura petal on your foot?" Reni asked incredulously, his tattooed eyebrows raised. 

 

"Duh," Ichigo said as if Renji was stupid (he really is), "Does Byakuya still have is? Last I checked Kensei, Shuuhei and Shinji still have theirs."

 

_They know some weird-ass people._ Grimmjow thought. 

 

Images of the people they mentioned filtered through his head:

 

Shinji, the... _flamboyant_ owner of a near by café and probably one of the most selfless men Grimmjow had ever encountered.

 

Shuuhei, a private detective based in the city. Though with a 69 tattooed on his face he's not exactly suited for undercover missions. 

 

And Kensei...the manager for a used-book shop...and just plain terrifying. 

 

"Resuses to let me change it," Renji replied easily to Ichigo's question. 

 

At this point the novelty of seeing the orange-haired kid in his shop had worn off and Grimmjow was perfectly content with being ignored by the two friends as they remained about the past and their strange associates. 

 

_I mean, its not as if I expected to ever talk to him. I'd probably frighten the poor lad. No, no, I'll just keep my distance. All I have to do is make sure Ren--_

 

"Oi, Grimm! Scoot ya fluffy blue ass over here, ya got a client," Renji hollered, loud enough to wake anyone but Starrk from sleep. 

 

_Or not. Fuck you, ya over grown pineapple._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twat- english version of moron
> 
> Joe McKeehen- 2015 poker world champion (?) some guy who's good a poker 
> 
> anything you don't understand, comment 
> 
> if you see any errors that bug you, please comment and i will change then ASAP
> 
> also! the design for Ichigo's tattoo is still up for debate-- so far its a sort of tiger-type-esc thingie placed on his shoulder and curling around his ribcage, with the red stripes from his hollow mask. lots of intricate patterns just cause i like swirly designs 
> 
> if you have any suggestions, PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT, THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Grimmjow glared at the Pineapple dick-wad as he walked over. 

 

"Hmm? Whacha'wan'?" Grimmjow spluttered, totally not slipping into Nnoitra's accent, and he totally didn't do it because that boy's warm mocha eyes turned to look at him. 

 

Renji's lips twitched into a feral smirk causing an un-easy feeling to coil in Grimmjow's gut. 

 

"My old pal over here is a  _paying_ client and your the only artist free at the moment," Renji explained, lazy scratching the back of his head. 

 

"Oh...uh, sure," was the  _calm_ and  _collected_ response, but inside Grimmjow's mind looked something like: 

 

dahsrhxgbdjvhaiufhe7fyewouf bls,x z]=c2-]\ tjbdn2rb b,.lxz,nj sfvO:QAv;oikjnr gqnuilauef ;adf ;dkflvs/c w.f 'e;gf ;oJDRDGREGFggni engcmkjoiu357287inhqiuhd egssh whawahwahwahwahwahhelphephelphephelphelphelphelphelpheplholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapskjghaljjbdjdbv js ouhg m ejhkkfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfucksm mn  nm ,mknc amcmv  kkcnfjlksKJKDJNV,MX ,ZMNCSDFKSDV XZ,M MZN S,XC/////????????>slkjfiuhsubfjshbcj n sjnfqfueiuhreiufhaknclknckjhu909090909099090,l n b fjygv,mn`ise fnlk hlkf efk mlkdhqurhfksvuewyowh MANV

 

 

Ichigo gulped. 

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Did he look scary? 

 

_Did he look scary?_  

 

Of course he friggin' did. 

 

6''1, bright blue hair, facial tattoos, more piercings than blades of grass in the ground and a grin that even Nnoitra said joke 'feral', whatever that means. 

 

He should run for Mr.Cutey McTooty of the year. 

 

Going slightly red Grimmjow asked, "So, uh, any idea what kind of tattoo you want?" 

 

"I--ah. What I want, or, um have in mind, is...uh, quite, elaborate? So I thought it'd be best to book a consultation, or-or maybe come back at another time..? Mm. That would be best...I will--" Ichigo started to walk out of the door but... 

 

"Hold ya damn horses brat. Ya walked in, ya get a tattoo done!" Growling down someone's neck may not be an ideal way to intoruce yourself but who gives a shit? "My name is Grimmjow, your Tattoo Artsit. Now is you would be so kind as to follow me," 

 

Taken by the collar of his shirt Ichigo was dragged to a workstation in the far corner. 

 

Dazed, Ichigo sat on the leather bed, the smell of antiseptic hanging in the air. 

 

Just as Grimmjow found his place at the desk Ichigo turned to him and said: "Isn't that the bench I normally sit at?" 

 

...

 

"Let's get started on your design, okay?" 

 

Ichigo nodded turning from the window to face Grimmjow at his ink-splattered desk. 

 

They sat in peace for almost an hour, uninterrupted by the other inhabbitance at the shop. Mostly because one was asleep, two were either fucking in the bathroom or giving each other tattoos, or they were at home doing Who knows what. 

 

Ichigo was intrigued. 

 

His coffee-caramel eyes never left the older man's as they darted around the page. 

 

Then reality faded and Ichigo found himself how those hand would feel running through his hair, over his body, inside him. 

 

He imagined that every millimetre of contact would sen jolts of electricity shooting through his nerves system. They would travel lower and lower until they--

 

"..king?" 

 

Ichigo blinked. Hard. 

 

Reality. A solid bitch-slap to the face at the most unhelpful times. 

 

Ichigo's flushed face turned to Grimmjow's expectant one. He'd been asked a question. 

 

"Sorry, what?" He asked, nervously tugging a snakebite with his teeth. 

 

Grimmjow smirked, a wide feral grin. 

 

"I said, what size are you thinking?" 

 

Ichigo blinked again. 

 

Was Grimmjow a mind reader? Had he figured out Ichigo's fantasy? 

 

It took Ichigo nearly a minute of awkward silence to figure out that Grimmjow was talking about the size of his tattoo rather than the size of Grimmjow's imaginary penis. 

 

Ichigo gave his hair a sharp tug, hoping that the pain would sober him up. 

 

"I..uh, o-over my shoulder to m-mid back perhaps? A-and it curls round the side. Sort of?" Ichigo forced his brain to splutter out a semi-coherent sentence. His hand decided to join in the fun and jab at the paper. 

 

One of Grimmjow's eyebrows lifted. 

 

"This is your first tattoo, right?" He asked. 

 

Ichigo nodded. Then paused. Then shook his head. Then paused again. Then he shrugged, hands flapping around uselessly. 

 

They both looked lost. 

 

"I have one," Ichigo began slowly, "But its not...real? But it is. It's a...what are they called?" More useless arm flapping, a sour attempt to jog his memory. 

 

"Never mind. It's just...its really big for your first time," Grimmjow said. 

 

_For fucks sake, stop with the innuendo thoughts about the smoking hot man opposite you!!_

 

A small, annoying sound beeped, signalling the end of their session. 

 

"Damn, times up," Grimmjow looked upset, "I'll have your drawings done to scale by Friday, so just set up your appointments for then or anytime after." He smiled and Ichigo died a little. 

 

"I'll bring some snacks." Ichigo gave his own heart-melting grin but he didn't notice how bad Grimmjojw was affected because he'd turned around to walk over to the reception desk. 

 

Ichigo smiled at the man behind the desk. The man didn't smile back. 

 

The man had an impressive poker face, you had to admit. 

 

He didn't so much as blink when the browser was closed to find that someone (Renji) had changed the computer backdrop to a picture of a dick with a smily face tattooed in the head.  

 

Poker world champion, Ulquiorra Cifer (Joke). 

 

As Ichigo left the shop he could've sworn a pair of eyes were following hs every move. 

 

A pair of very blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the Report! How do you like it? 
> 
> Also...anyone got any ideas for what tattoo Ichigo should get? I have no idea?...


End file.
